Computing devices have become increasingly portable as a result of advances in component manufacturing that have yielded more compact electronic components. Many of these computing devices include flat screens that allow for viewing digital content in almost any environment. In situations where a user may prefer a computing device to be in a static position for an extended period of time, there may be limited resources for adequately standing the computing device upright for viewing the flat screen. Moreover, certain stands may be limited to a single upright position, thereby limiting the ways a user can interact with the computing device while the computing device is being supported by the stand.